


Front Page News

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, I gotta gay (holds up gay), Interviews, LGBTQ Characters, News Media, Other, Press and Tabloids, School Announcements, Social Media, Texting, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Amity Park is buzzing about their local hero- read the story through the eyes of the town's social media.





	1. An Ordinary Kid

 

**_Danny Phantom spotted at Casper High!_ **

Earlier today, Danny Phantom was seen sitting in the bleachers at Casper High. While it isn't uncommon to see the ghost at the local high school, he's usually fighting ghosts, not lounging around. When he noticed he was being watched and photographed (see below), he took off, but it makes us all wonder what Phantom was doing there in the first place. Is it possible that Phantom wanted a second chance at his life?

  
Hey, have you seen the news?  
  
Since when do I have time to watch the news, Jazz?  
  
Actually it's the newspaper, but fair enough.  
  
There are photos of you resting on the bleachers yesterday.  
  
They're asking if you were there because you missed out on being a kid.  
  
Do you think anything's gonna come of it?  


**_Mayor Masters to provide free schooling for Phantom._ **

_Says, "every child deserves and education, human or not."_

  


**Should Phantom be allowed to attend Casper High?**

Everyone knows that the biggest issue in Amity Park right now revolves around our own hero- or vigilante menace, as some may say. Mayor Masters has agreed to provide Phantom with the necessary documentation to attend Casper High as well as pay for his supplies. There are two primary reasons people have a problem with that: 1, the argument that he's a ghost who has caused destruction across town, and 2, taxpayers will be paying for Phantom to attend school.

Luckily for Phantom, neither of these arguments hold much water. He was formally cleared of kidnapping and theft charges after evidence was presented by an attorney showing that he was the one being kidnapped by a ghost overshadowing former mayor Ernesto Montez, and he was being controlled during the thefts by Circus Gothica ringmaster Freakshow. Even the Fentons have now admitted that Phantom was not responsible for those two events. As for the destruction of the town, just imagine how worse off it would be if Phantom didn't stop the ghosts from destroying even more property.

The second argument against Phantom attending school is just factually incorrect. Mayor Masters has already promised that he will be paying for Phantom's education out-of-pocket with no cost to taxpayers. It's time to let this kid finally get the education he missed out on.

  
This is bad this is really really bad  
  
Even my parents think it's a good idea!  
  
I'm screwed  
  
Meet in the park in 20  
  


  


**thebiggestphan  
** Admin | 10,475 posts

Registered: Dec 20, 2015  
Location: Amity Park, IL

| 

Phantom sighting in the park

| 

Posted today, 11:29 am  
  
---|---|---  
  
Some people saw Phantom in the park this morning. Anyone get a good look at who he was with? I tried to check it out, but by the time I'd gotten there, they were gone. :(  
  
**phangirl  
** Member | 1,728 posts

Registered: May 12, 2016  
Location: the most haunted town on earth

| 

Re: Phantom sighting in the park

| 

Posted today, 12:15 pm  
  
I gotchu boo. He was with that angry goth girl and the bad luck kid. Can't remember their names. Oh! And the Fenton girl was there too, but she wasn't doing much talking. Actually, none of them were except Phantom. They scattered when they realized I saw them.  
  
  


"Okay, so maybe no more meeting in the park..." Sam mused as she descended the stairs to the theater in her house, Tucker, Danny, and Jazz all following behind her. "But that still leaves us with the question of how to get you out of this."

"I'm still surprised that Mom and Dad okayed this," Jazz added, sitting in a chair and leaning against the armrest. "The one time it would actually be a good thing for them to be opposed to you." She sighed and shook her head. "I guess it's time for Plan B."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "We have a Plan B? What's Plan B? You came up with a Plan B ahead of time?"

Tucker looked a little concerned as well. "Seriously, we've known about this for less than 24 hours. How do you already have a Plan B?"

Jazz pulled out her phone and, after fiddling around with it briefly, passed it to Danny.

" _Jazz Fenton's A to Z Guide to Unlikely Scenarios, Abridged,_ " Danny read aloud. He began scrolling, eyebrows furrowing together. "This is the abridged version? It's gotta be at least a hundred pages!"

"You're a half-dead superhero, and I'm borderline neurotic," Jazz supplied. "I've got a thousand different plans in there for things that probably won't happen but just might."

Sam looked over Danny's shoulder. "You have 18 plans for an alien invasion? Okay, I'm impressed."

"32," Jazz corrected. "That _is_ the abridged version you're looking at."


	2. Jazz Fenton’s A to Z Guide to Unlikely Scenarios: Alien Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Boa, who wanted to see Jazz's list.

**Jazz Fenton’s A to Z Guide to Unlikely Scenarios: Alien Invasion**

A. First Contact

1\. Visit landing site, attempt to initiate first contact. Attempt to use English, but bring the Ghost Gabber just in case. 

2\. If aliens run away before we can reach them, follow news stories in an attempt to find them. 

4\. If the government kidnaps the aliens first, attempt one of the following: 

I. Have Tucker find out where they are being kept, then have Danny overshadow whoever is in charge. Proceed to free the aliens. 

II. Ask Vlad to pull some of his political contacts in order to find out where the aliens are being kept and/or free them. 

III. If all else fails, use satellites to discover government locations blocked from infrared view, have Danny investigate, and potentially storm locations as a last resort. 

B. In Case of Friendly Individuals 

1\. Say hello! Attempt to establish a friendship or alliance. 

2\. Explain customs depending upon what location they arrive in. 

3\. If we don’t know the customs of a certain location, either Google them or find a trustworthy local to explain. 

4\. If they are non-humanoid aliens, bring them back to FentonWorks and hide them in Jazz’s room. 

5\. Inform them of the basement but assure them that they will not be experimented on. 

6\. Slowly and carefully tell Mom and Dad about the aliens hidden in the house. Offer fudge and remove all weapons from the room before attempting this. 

7\. If the aliens are here on accident, help them fix their ship or make a new ship in order to get them back home. 

8\. If they are here on purpose, help them acclimate to Earth by having Tucker forge official documents that will allow them to be hired. 

C. In Case of Antagonistic Individuals 

1\. Try to find out why they’re attacking. 

I. If they are here to murder Donald Trump and Mike Pence, let them. 

II. If they are concerned about corruption, ask them how they would handle the current political crisis on their own planet and attempt to implement appropriate changes. 

III. If they are concerned about climate change, ask for assistance and technology in order to reverse the damage done to the ozone layer and other climatological problems. 

IV. If they fear that we will invade their planet and are attempting to stop the problem before it begins, recommend forming a treaty promising that we will not invade their planet as long as they do not invade ours. Do not inform them of how that ended with Native Americans. 

V. If they only want to destroy with no just cause, see point 3. 

2\. Attempt to reason with them. 

3\. If all else fails, retaliate by attacking. 

I. If it is only a few individuals (1-3), simply capture and threaten until they return to their home planet. 

II. If the group ranges from numbers 5-20, capture one, threaten, and return them to the group to inform the rest that they must leave. 

III. In the case of a massive invasion (over 20), attempt the previous method. If that does not work, proceed to one of the following: 

i. Convince Vlad that siding with the aliens is not in his best interest and fight. 

ii. Repeat Plan i with Valerie. 

iii. When fighting, take hostages. Use them as leverage in an attempt to get the aliens to leave. 

iv. Alternately, experiment on captured aliens to discover a weakness. 

v. Prepare bombs to leave in alien ships. 

vi. Ghostly Wail. 

vii. Remind the ghosts that if the Earth goes, so does the Zone, and lead them into battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what else you'd like to see!


	3. The Interview (and then some)

EL: This is Vice Principal Edward Lancer interviewing Jasmine Fenton for the position of Casper High guidance counselor, August 1st, 2016. Ms. Fenton, is there anything you’d like to say before we begin? 

JF: Uh… yeah, why are you taping this? 

EL: All job interviews have to be recorded in order to better detect if either party is being overshadowed. It was implemented after Dr. Spectra left us. 

JF: Oh. 

EL: Speaking of, does the fact that the person who previously held this position tried to kill you have anything to do with your application? 

JF: No, not at all. 

EL: Then why are you here, Ms. Fenton? You took solely AP and dual credit classes, and you took online classes throughout your high school career- so many classes that by the time you graduated here, you only had to spend a summer at Yale before you got your B.S. in psychology. You could do a lot better than a high school counselor. 

JF: I’m here because my graduating class had a 17% mortality rate. The majority were to ghosts, but there were also four suicides. All four of those students lost friends and family to ghost attacks. I’m here because I don’t want that to happen again. The kids here need someone to help them through their grief, someone trained to do so, and more than that, they need someone who understands. They need someone who’s been in their position, holding a friend’s hand- or even a stranger’s- in their last moments, someone who knows what it’s like to watch the life leave someone’s eyes. I know it sounds morbid, but it’s true. They’re all afraid that they could be the next one lying on the gym floor because Johnny 13’s shadow knocked a light loose and it landed on them, or the next one with a hole in their chest because Aragon’s tail swung a little too far, or- 

EL: That’s… enough. I see your point, Ms. Fenton, and while it is not completely up to me whether or not you are hired, I believe it’s a safe bet. Amity Park hasn’t had a guidance counselor- except for Dr. Spectra- since the bombing in 1958, and it’s time that changed. 

JF: Thank you, sir. Hopefully next year’s graduating class won’t lose quite so many. 

Jazz watched as Mr. Lancer pressed the “stop” button, his lips pursed tight.

“You aren’t just doing this for the other students, are you?” he asked. “You don’t want to leave your little brother alone.”

Jazz let out a nervous laugh. “I guess,” she replied. “If dinner ever tries to attack or anything, my family can just stay at my apartment for a little while.”

Mr. Lancer just shook his head. “I didn’t say your whole family, Jazz. I said Danny. You think he needs all the support he can get, both emotionally and when he’s fighting.”

“Pfft.” Jazz waved her hand dismissively. “Danny doesn’t get in any fights. Even with the bullies, he kind of just… dodges.”

“Yes, I imagine he has to, seeing as they might break their hands if they landed a punch,” Lancer declared. As the color drained from Jazz’s face, Lancer knew he’d gotten it right. “At least I imagine that’s what would happen with your brother’s… unique physiology. I try to cut him as much slack as I can, but this semester is going to be very difficult on him until he can find a way out of it.”

Jazz let out a harsh breath through her nose. “So that’s why you were so opposed to Phantom attending school,” she muttered. She lifted her head and took in a deep breath. “How did you find out?”

Lancer’s brow quirked, and a sad smile passed over his face. “It started with the way he asked to go to the restroom,” he explained. “He and Miss Grey always wanted to go at the same time, but they looked so different about it. Miss Grey looked like she was both angry and somehow pleased about it, but Daniel… he just looked desperate and scared. Figured I’d follow him after class one day, and lo and behold, he did that… that light thing and turned into Phantom behind the school.”

A smile made its way onto Jazz’s face, and she shook his head. “He’s gotta stop doing that,” she declared. “That’s how I found out, too.” She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before she added in, “Vlad Masters isn’t exactly what he says either. He’s a horrible person and only won the election by having a ghost overshadow the voters.”

It was like a light went off over Lancer’s head. “That’s why I don’t remember voting,” he sighed. “If you are trying to avoid outright telling me that our mayor is Phantom’s archenemy, you don’t have to. After I figured out Daniel’s identity, it wasn’t a stretch when Masters and Plasmius- both with the first name Vlad- showed up at the same time. As for Miss Grey, I’m assuming she’s the Red Huntress?”

“Still working on getting her to see our side of things,” Jazz confessed. “She and Danny have a sort of truce, but she doesn’t know who he really is, and she thinks Danny doesn’t know who she really is. They kind of have an agreement over… well, it’s complicated.”

“It’s Amity Park,” Lancer joked. “I’m the vice principal, and I teach English for all levels, and geography for ninth grade, along with the occasional substitution because no teacher in their right mind wants to work here.”

Jazz nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Mr. Lancer,” she said. “It’s good to know Danny has someone else on his side.”

“Of course,” Lancer replied. “And please, call me Edward. After all, we’re going to be coworkers soon.”

  
Don’t worry, cuz, I’ll take care of the ghosts while you’re in school.  


**_Masters to give new mini-Phantom an education as well._ **

  
fkuc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this morbid headcanon that Amity Park is a lot like Sunnydale from BtVS. There’s always been some sort of astral connection that no one really noticed until Sidney Poindexter bombed the school, killing three quarters of the people inside, including himself. That’s why there’s a Ghost Zone version of Casper High along with so many students from that era. Since then, CHS has held an average 18-20% mortality rate (the national is less than a quarter of a percent) due to ghostly activity (kinda like the hellmouth in BtVS).
> 
> When the Fentons started up their ghost portal, the attacks got more brazen, but they also got less deadly thanks to Danny. While the senior class’s mortality rate when Danny was a freshman was still around 18%, Jazz’s was only around 17%, and Danny’s will be around 14%.
> 
> Please review! And if you've got the time, check me out on [tumblr](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com/). <3


	4. Let the Chaos Begin

 

Danny furrowed his brows together in confusion. “Why do Dani and I both have “office aid” for Jasmine Fenton on our schedules?”

“It was so that you both may have a bit of peace and quiet in your school days,” Principal Ishiyama explained. “I understand that you might be a bit concerned about the Fentons’ daughter, but she is extremely mature for her age- for any age, actually- and has indicated that she bares no ill will towards either of you. In fact, she was the one who lobbied for each of you to have a class as an aid.”

Danny nodded quickly, but soon amended, “I… didn’t realize she was a teacher here.”

The principal steepled her fingers together and pursed her lips before she took a deep breath. “Ms. Fenton is our new student counselor. We’ve been looking for one since Dr. Spectra was revealed to be a ghost, and Ms. Fenton was by far the best candidate. Admittedly, she was the only candidate, but she’s still the best. We’re lucky to have her, especially with all the deaths here. You’ve done a great job of lowering the death rate in Amity Park, but this town has been a hot spot for… unusual activity long before either of you showed up.”

“Got it,” the two Phantoms chimed.

Danny turned to Dani and gave her a weak smile. “Think you can find your way to class?”

Dani nodded back. “I’ll be fine,” she promised. “You go find the counselor’s office.”

Danny winced. “Oh, believe me, I know where it is,” he replied. “See you in English.”

***

Star Thunder @thunderoustar

Uh… there’s a tiny Phantom in my class? #whut #tinyPhantom pic.twitter.com/r82e

  


Dani Phantom @ghostesswiththemostess

@thunderoustar Dude I’m right here. #ifyouhaveaquestionjustask

  


Star Thunder @thunderoustar

@ghostesswiththemostess Gurl, I got a list.  


  
***

  
So when were you gonna tell me you work here now?  


Jazz looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at Danny. “I am right here,” she declared. “And I figured right now was good enough.”

Danny sat up in his chair and braced his elbows on his knees. “I just… why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “You’re my-” He caught himself and glanced around, making sure no one was hanging outside the door. He lowered his voice and finished, “You’re my sister. We’re supposed to tell each other this stuff.”

Jazz sighed and straightened a piece of paper on her desk. “I knew you’d try to convince me to quit and find a job somewhere else.”

“You’re a psychology prodigy,” Danny said. “You could get out of Amity Park and find a job that’ll make you real money. You don’t have to be stuck here.”

“I don’t want to get out of Amity Park,” Jazz replied. “You may have found your calling in ghost hunting, but mine is helping the victims in the aftermath. Casper High hasn’t had a proper counselor in ages, much less one who gets where they’re coming from. I belong here; I was even able to get a cheap apartment a few blocks away.”

Danny scoffed. “Yeah, I know. I helped you move,” he reminded her. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “You deserve better than this.”

“This _is_ my better,” Jazz insisted. “This is what I want, and I’m not leaving.” She hesitated, looking down at her desk for a moment. “Your schedule is set up so you won’t have to use duplication all day. If I need you here during your scheduled times, I’ll text you. Just don’t tell anyone you have this for first period as Phantom or you’ll get stuck here and I’ll have kids taking away time from people who actually have problems they need help with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be twitter!


	5. Announcements

**Casper High Lunchtime Announcements – Transcript**

Hello, Casper High Ravens and welcome to the first lunchtime update of the new school year. Today is Tuesday, September 5th. Today’s low is 55° with a high of 72° and partly cloudy barring any weather-related ghost attacks. Lunch today is tacos, nachos, or burritos with a salad option that looks less like lettuce and more like Oscar the Grouch got a shave- what, it’s true. 

Principal Ishiyama would like to remind everyone not to harass the Phantom siblings, and anyone caught doing so will be placed in detention.

Football tryouts take place on Friday immediately after school on the football field. Cheerleading tryouts take place today after school in the gym. Basketball tryouts take place tomorrow after school, also in the gym. Any student who wishes to join a sport must have the proper permission slips from their parents and a recorded physical within the past six months.

The Academic Decathlon team will be meeting every Wednesday after school in Mr. Lancer’s classroom starting tomorrow. If you wish to join, please bring twenty dollars in dues either today or next week.

Finally, the GSA, or Genders and Sexuality Alliance, will be meeting every Tuesday after school in Ms. Fletcher’s classroom after school starting today. We are required to have at least one student who isn’t straight and cis, so if anyone wants to come out of the closet, now is the time. Seriously, I need this club for my college application.

This is Veronica Chandler, signing off.

  
R u gonna join?  
  
Idk. Veronica seemed pretty desperate  
  
I mean, I wasn’t gonna suggest u do it just 4 that reason, but whatev.  
  
If u join, u should do it b/c it’s what U want, u kno?  
  
I guess…  
  
I’ll decide after class  
  


**childofamoneyhungrypridefulcountry**

someone tell me how to adult.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the conversation between? Who made the (poorly designed) tumblr post? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!
> 
> Side note: someone please save me my roommate who always tries to drag me into her shit is in the living room and I'm hungry what do I do?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love getting feedback. :)


End file.
